My Family
by twilighter545437
Summary: Bella and Edward met during their junior year of High School and fell in love. Now 18 years later, Bella and Edward are still in love and continuing adding to their growing family. E/B J/A Em/R
1. Characters

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does.**

**Summary: Bella and Edward meet during their junior year of High School and fell in love. Now 18 years later, Bella and Edward are still in love and continuing adding to their growing family. E/B J/A Em/R**

**My Family**

**Characters**

Edward Cullen- 35

Bella Cullen- 35

Hannah Grace Cullen- 16

Jayden Anthony Cullen- 14

Sarah Ruthelle Cullen- 11

Christian James Cullen- 9

Alexander Joshua Cullen- 9

Sophia Danielle Cullen- 7

Emilyn Joy Cullen- 6

Taylor Austin Cullen- 6

Ryan Brandon Cullen- 6

Hayley Michelle Cullen- 3

Leigh Brianna Cullen- 1

Jasper Swan- 37

Alice Swan- 33

Alexis Anne Swan- 9

Ethan Jasper Swan- 6

Ashleigh Madilyn Swan- 4

Emmett Swan- 39

Rosalie Swan- 38

Dylan Charles Swan- 13

Natalie Ava Swan- 9

Joseph Michael Swan- 6

Amelia Elle Swan- 2

Carlisle Cullen- 62

Esme Cullen- 60

Charlie Swan- 60

Renee Swan- 60

**There will be more characters as the story goes on, but these are the characters that I'll be starting with.**

**I am still sorting through pictures of all the kids but once I have done that I'll let you guys know so you know what all the kids look like.**


	2. Introductions

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does.**

**Summary: Bella and Edward meet during their junior year of High School and fell in love. Now 18 years later, Bella and Edward are still in love and continuing adding to their growing family. E/B J/A Em/R**

**My Family**

**Chapter 1: Introductions**

**BELLA POV**

Hi I'm Bella Cullen and this is my family. I have I large family. And when I say large I mean large. I have a total of 11 kids and I'm only 35. You see I had my first child when I was 19. I've been married to my husband for 16 years and I've known him for 18 years. We got married when we found out that I was pregnant, we were already engaged but, we decided to get married sooner then we had planned because we now had a child on the way and we wanted to bring our child into a world were both of its parents are happily married and we still are happily married.

My husbands name is Edward Cullen is he is a doctor here in the town of Forks. We meet in our Junior year of High School when Edward moved from Chicago to Forks. We hit it off immediately and soon found ourselves dating.

I on the other hand am a writer; my first book has just recently been published and is now on the shelves of most bookstores around America and soon to be around the world. At first I went to college to become a journalist, I graduated with a degree of journalism from the University of Seattle, but I never actually went to find a job because I decided to be a stay at home mum for our children so we wouldn't have to pay the prices of daycare. Even though I didn't work, I always found some time to actually start a book, but all of the ideas that I came up with never made it past one chapter. I eventually managed to write a novel about my journey through high school which has become a quite popular book to teenagers around America.

Our family is very close. My older brother, Jasper is married to Edward's younger sister, Alice and they have 3 kids; Alexis, Ethan and Ashleigh. My other older brother, Emmett is married to Edward's cousin Rosalie and they have four kids; Dylan, Natalie, Joe and Mia. Edward and I on the other hand have 11 kids; Hannah, Jayden, Sarah, Chris, Alex, Sophia, Emilyn, Taylor, Ryan, Hayley and Leigh. We have one set of twins which are Chris and Alex, and one pair of triplets which are Emilyn, Taylor and Ryan.

We are a very busy family. Most of our children do some sort of activity; Hannah does cheerleading, gymnastics and dancing, Jayden does soccer and baseball, Sarah does dancing, Chris and Alex both do baseball, Sophia does dancing, Emilyn does swimming, Taylor and Ryan both do baseball. All of our children do music lessons. It is very hard for us to catch up with all of our children, but we love them and we wouldn't trade a day.

"Hannah?" I called up the stairs, "You're going to be late for dance class if you don't come down here in the next 10 seconds."

"I'm coming mum." Hannah yelled as she descended down the stairs.

We had a busy afternoon. Edward was at work so I had to drop off all the kids who had their respective activities. Hannah had dance class, Jayden had soccer practice and Emilyn had swimming practice. I was doing the drop offs and Edward was doing the pick-ups.

"OK. Is that everyone who has practice?" I asked as I got into my silver LX 570.

"Yes mum," Answered Hannah, "We even have Hayley and Leigh."

"Good." I replied, "I'll drop Jayden off, then Hannah and after Hannah I'll drop Emilyn off. Is that ok?"

"Yes mum." Hannah, Jayden and Emilyn replied.

After I'd dropped the kids off at their respective activities I returned home with Hayley and Leigh, just in time for my sister-in-law and one of my best friends, Rose pull up dropping off Chris, Alex and Sophia.

"Thanks for bringing the kids home Rose." I thanked Rose as she got out of her red BMW.

"It's no problem Bella, you know that we don't mind dropping and picking up the kids for you, especially if our kids are around the same age." Rose told me.

"I just feel as if I rely on you guys all the time. I mean I stay at home with the kids, but it's hard getting all the kids off to their activities and having someone to look after the other kids." I explained to Rose.

"That's why you've got family who love you." Rose replied.

"Thanks again Rose." I told Rose once again.

"I told you it was no problem," Rose told me, "Anyway I have to get home. I left Emmett at home with the kids and god only knows what he's up to."

"I'll see you tomorrow at Carlisle and Esme's?" I asked

"We'll be there, don't you worry Bells." Rose assured me as she got into her car and drove off.

"Ok let's get inside." I said as I opened the door to our house.

We live in a three story house in Forks, Washington. We brought the house five years ago when we decided we needed more room then the house we had before. On the first level there is a study, formal living area, dining room, kitchen, store room which we turned into a play room, family room and rumpus room, laundry and bathroom. On the second level there is the master bedroom, 3 other bedrooms; one for Leigh, one for Emilyn and Hayley, and one for Taylor and Ryan and another bathroom. On the third level there are 4 bedrooms; one for Sarah and Sophia, one for Chris and Alex, one for Jayden and one for Hannah, and another bathroom. We have a three car garage for all three of our cars and a gym. We also have a pool and spa, not that we get to use it much with the weather we have here in Forks.

"So how was school?" I asked Chris, Alex and Sophia once we were inside.

"It was fun," Sophia said excitingly, "Miss Gordon taught us how to do times tables."

"Wow that must've been fun." I told Sophia.

"Yeah" Sophia squealed

"Mum?" asked Chris

"Yes Chris?" I asked Chris

"Where's Taylor and Ryan?" asked Alex

"Auntie Alice is dropping them off." I told the twins.

"Oh." They said.

"Mummy?" asked Sophia

"Yes baby?" I asked her

"Will Auntie Alice be bringing Alexis over?" asked Sophia

"I don't know baby she might." I answered Sophia as truthfully as I could.

"Hello." Called the familiar voice of my sister in law and one of my best friends, Alice.

"We're in the living room Alice." I called out

"Mummy!" yelled Taylor and Ryan

"Hey guys," I said as they hugged me, "How was school?"

"It was really fun!" gushed Ryan

"Yeah." Taylor agreed, "Mrs Robinson taught us a new letter of the alphabet."

"What was it?" I asked

"G!" Ryan said happily.

"That must've been fun!" I replied walking over to Alice to greet her.

"Hi Alice, how are you?" I asked hugging her.

"I'm great!" chirped Alice

"I hope the boys weren't too much for you to handle." I told Alice.

"They were fine," Alice assured me, "I love having your kids over! I was just dropping them off. I left the kids in the car so I've got to go. I'll see you tomorrow right?"

"Yeah. We'll be there." I told Alice as I walked her to the door.

"Well I see you tomorrow then." Alice told me

"See you." I said as I shut the door.

I was almost done with dinner when I heard the front door open and kids rushing up the stairs.

"Hi love," Edward greeted me as he wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed me, "How was your day?"

"It was fine," I told Edward, "I spent the day cooking for tomorrow."

"Oh yeah tomorrow," Edward said remembering, "Dad said to be there at twelve."

"Ok," I replied, "I'm almost done with dinner; can you tell the kids to come down?"

"Sure I can love." Edward told me kissing me once again and walking towards the stairs.

After dinner was done, we cleared the table and Hannah and Jayden washed and dried the dishes. We got the kids ready for bed by giving them their baths and putting them to bed. After all the younger kids were asleep, Edward and I walked down the stairs to watch a movie.

"Are you guys done?" I asked Hannah and Jayden as I walked into the kitchen.

"Yeah we're done." Hannah replied.

"Good." I answered, "You two can go to your rooms now and don't go to bed too late. We're going to Grandpa Carlisle and Grandma Esme's tomorrow remember?"

"Yeah we won't go to bed too late mum." Jayden said as he and Hannah walked up the stairs.

"I believe that we now have the night to ourselves." Edward said as his arms snaked arms around my waist.

"I believe that, that is true." I replied turning around and wrapping my arms around Edward's neck.

"So what do you say about going out?" asked Edward and I looked at him surprised.

"What?" I asked, "Go out now? What about the kids?"

"They're asleep," Edward answered, "If they wake up Hannah or Jayden can put them back to sleep. So what do you say about going out?"

"I don't know Edward. I mean this wasn't planned for us to do," I argued, "Anyway where would we end up going on such short notice? We've already had dinner."

"I was thinking we could go to the hotel and have some fun of our own." Edward said kissing me.

"Really?" I asked raising my eyebrows.

"Really," Edward said, "So do you want to go?"

"Well I guess we could," I told Edward, "I mean we haven't been out just the two us in awhile, so I guess we can go."

"Great. Why don't you pack a few things and then we'll go. OK?" asked Edward

"Ok." I answered as I started walking up the stairs to pack a few things.

An hour later we were at the one and only hotel in Forks.

"Are you ready for some fun of our own, love?" asked Edward

"I'm ready." I answered

We started kissing and before we knew it all of our clothes were scattered around the hotel room.

"Are you ready, love?" Edward asked

"Yeah I'm ready." I replied

Edward pushed into me, making love.

**(I'm going to stop there because I really don't want to go into more detail, you guys know what happens)**

I opened my eyes to find myself staring at my own Adonis.

"Morning love." Edward greeted me and kissed me.

"Morning." I replied

"We better get dressed and get back home for the kids to have breakfast." Edward told me.

"Ok. I'll just get dressed and have a shower at home." I told Edward.

We walked through the door and Edward took our bags upstairs to our room as I walked into the kitchen to start breakfast. I began cooking eggs and bacon with toast.

"Hey look who's up." Edward said coming down the stairs carrying Leigh and handing her to me.

"Hey baby," I said to Leigh, "Did you have a good sleep?"

She just cuddled up to my neck.

"Breakfast is ready," I told Edward, "Can you go wake the kids up?"

"Sure thing." Edward said as he kissed me before making his way up the stairs.

We were soon all sitting around the dinning room table eating our breakfast.

"You all have to be ready by 11:30 for us to go to Grandpa Carlisle and Grandma Esme's house." Edward told all the kids

I heard some murmurs of yes as I got up to start clearing the table and Edward began to do the same.

"It's almost 10 so why don't you get the kids ready while I clean up here." Edward told me taking the dishes that were in my hands from me.

"Ok," I said and turned to the kids, "Come on. Why don't you all start getting ready."

We were pulling out of the driveway at 11:30 in our large silver family van on our way to Edward's parent's house.

**So how do you guys like the new story?**

**If you guys are wondering I didn't come up with this story from watching Cheaper by the Dozen, my friends and I were talking about what it would be like if Edward and Bella had a large family, so I decided I'd make a story about it since I don't think I've read a story like this, so I decided to give it a try.**


	3. important!

**Hey guys**

**Sorry that I haven't updated, but a friend of mine has recently passed away. I took it really hard. She was 1 of my best friends. She died Monday night in a car accident. Everyone at my school will agree that she will be dearly missed. It might take me awhile to get back to writing, but I promise you that I will. Sierra loved English, she wanted to go to uni and study English more and become a English teacher and maybe 1 day write a book. She wouldn't want us to stop doing things that we enjoy, so even though I'm really sad about her death, I will continue writing, but just give me some time to get over the sadness and the shock from her death. Please keep her in your prayers and I'm sure you've all heard of the girl in the ski accident in the snowy mountains, I didn't know her but she did go to my school. So I've actually had 4 deaths in the past month and this frightens me because someone else might be next. Anyway, I'll leave you guys be and I'll try to update as soon as I can.**

**R.I.P. Sierra Elisabeth Williams**


	4. Challenge!

Hey guys,

I have a challenge for you! I want you guys to come up with a twilight parody! I think this will be really fun! You can make it a song- maybe choose a song and change the lyrics and/or you could actually make a video parody of any of the books- maybe you can switch Bella and Edward around to make Bella the vampire and Edward the human? It can be anything; maybe you want to come up with something that I haven't mentioned?

If you guys want to be apart of this challenge PM me and tell me what your going to do. I will then PM you back and give me you my email so you can send you final parody to me.

I will choose the best 5. The reason that I'm doing this is so I can add characters into my stories, so instead of making up characters I've decided that people who read my stories can have the chance to be in them.

I would like these due by the end of October, but if you can't do it by then and you want to, please let me know.

Have fun creating your parodies!

A/N: I will be adding a new chapter of this story on the weekend, so you don't have to wait long! I'll have the chapter up by Sunday 7pm Eastern Australian time.


	5. Please help

Hey guys,

Me and a friend are writing a story that we want to post here, but we need to do a little research before it gets posted.

Since we aren't American and this story is partly based in America we'd like to know names of country towns and then we can choose one for the setting.

Also since we aren't from America, we'd like to know what a school day is like. Examples: what time does school start, what are the subjects, how many periods a day, etc.

We want to add more characters for this story, so we're going to chose some people who would like to be in the story, these people will also get an early viewing of each chapter. If you'd like to be part of story here is what we'd like to know:

Name

How old you are

Interests/Hobbies

What you look like

Sports

Anything else you'd like to add

We will contact you if we decide to choose you. This story will be a Twilight based story. Please feel free to contact me if you have any queries.


End file.
